Heavy zombie
Heavy zombie is a non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario but becomes a playable zombie in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union and Zombie: Darkness. Overview : After the Free Update patch, this zombie becomes a free default faction in all player's inventories. An abomination created by Dr. Rex, this zombie is code-named as 'Heavy type'. This specimen is excellent for breaking humans' defensive line since they are more resistant to their attacks. The Origin Heavy Zombie has the ability to install a device on the ground which sabotages the movement of the human who's caught in it. Advantages *High resistance against stun and knockback power *Moves faster in tiny areas like in ducts *Can release a trap to ensnare enemies *Absorbs less damage from enemies *Enhanced maximum HP *Able to cause a massive shock wave that knocks enemies (Zombie 4: Darkness only) Disadvantages *Low jump height *Easily being hit due to large body *Slow movement speed in general *Easily being shot at the head Zombie Scenario Heavy zombie appears in all chapters of Zombie Scenario. *Lost City: Heavy zombie makes its first appearance in Lost City chapter. Traps are used in the several last rounds. In normal difficulty, there are green-skinned Heavy zombies also which are able to throw Zombie Grenades. *Double Gate: Crasher-type Heavy zombies (blue-skinned) make their first appearance in Double Gate chapter. They are hard to be killed even with SKULL-9 and do high damage to the gates and humans. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds have been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the heavy zombie has the ability to stomp the ground, and also increase his defense (more stun resistance) and reduce knockback (more knockback resistance) but at the cost of mobility. However, he loses his 'Trap' ability. Tips Zombie Infection ; Becoming a Heavy Zombie *A message will be displayed everytime a human has been caught along with a HUD indicator to show where they are. *Turn around and move backward in ducts to face humans. *Engage stationary humans as they are easier to get to because of the high knockback and stun resistance. It also helps your teammate to act as a 'tank', helping them if not by blocking incoming damage, reducing it significantly. *Set traps in common areas where humans pass by or need to. *Crouching might reduce the possibility to being headshot due to hit-box bug. ; Facing a Heavy Zombie *Take advantage of its big body size. *Do not stay stationary whenever you face them as common projectiles have little effect on them. *Check for nearby traps whenever you move. *Even this zombie has slow movement speed, it doesn't mean you can totally ignore when it is chasing you. Make sure that you always fight back. Zombie: The Union *Heavy Zombie has 2700 health points (3200 with Strong Lifepower). *Heavy Zombie can ensnare both Humans and Zombies of the opposite team. Any target that fell onto his traps will aside being unable to move, have their health reduce as they are still there. Gallery Heavy zombie= Abomination model.png|Origin Heavy zombie hzborigin.jpg|Ditto, Chinese version File:Normal_heavy_zombie_model.png|Host Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_normal_dummy.png|Ditto, dummy model hzbhost.jpg|Ditto File:Heavyzb_origin_swim.png|Swim model, Origin File:Heavyzb_host_swim.png|Ditto, Host 200px-Abomination_model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model File:Heavyzb_zgrenade.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Hammer heavyzombie promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Heavyzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Heavyzombie_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Heavyzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray File:Heavyzombie_easteregg.png|The sign in the Heavy zombie's body File:Heavy_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Host_heavy_zombie_hitbox.png|Ditto, host Zombieenoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Heavy zombie and Hammer Origin Heavy Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Heavy Zombie.jpg|Ditto, Host Dying sound Ditto Healing sound |-| Trap zombie= Trap zombie model.png|Model File:Trap_hud.png|HUD icon task045.jpg|Korea poster Trap Hand.jpg|In-game screenshot Setting up sound A male human is ensnared by the Trap zombie Ditto, female version |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4heavy_viewmodel.png|View model Z4heavy_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4heavy_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4heavy_hitbox.png|Hitbox 1533809_578124162262945_1382375719_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New heavyzb.png|Model change New heavyzb4.png|Promotional art, before released File:Heavyzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after released New Heavy Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Enhanced= File:Heavyzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Heavyzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Heavy_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Heavyzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, Host evolved fatty.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *He has nearly the same appearance as Pudge, a character from DOTA2, another game made by Valve. *The model of this zombie shows that it has a wristband on the right hand, however it is not visible in the view model. *A baby-shaped face bulge can be seen on the Host Heavy zombie's stomach, as well as a stitched cut. *Inside Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." *The Origin Heavy Zombie's moving animation is different with the Host's one. *Before the Free Update patch, in Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where player can own Heavy zombie permanently. *In the view model, the hands of this zombie are the same as the hands of the Psycho Zombie, but they are fattened. *The Zombie 4: Darkness model of this zombie appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. *After the 8 January 2015 update of South Korea, its HP is slightly increased. Category:Zombies Category:Factions